


Fight

by Spacecadet72



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru goes to appeal to the Ghost Knight and Fakir arrives just a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fakiru Week 2011 over at deviantart.

Fakir panted as he ran through the forest. He could hear her voice, and sounds of movement, but he could never quite reach them.

“Ahiru! Ahiru!” he called out, his voice growing hoarse, but no response. Despite a lack of an answer, he kept running. He had to find her. He couldn’t lose her now!

The forest was suddenly silent, and Fakir stopped in his tracks. His heart constricting in fear. No….he can’t have failed. He needed her.

The fear and adrenaline pushing him to action, he began running again, shouting her name frantically. He stumbled into a clearing and fell to his knees, not quite believing the sight before him.

Princess Tutu had tried to appeal to the Ghost Knight, wanting to bring him peace, and thereby collect another heart shard. But she had failed, and it wasn’t Princess Tutu who lay torn and battered at his feet, it was Ahiru. He gathered her up in his arms, heedless of the blood slowly flowing out of the gash in her side.

Fakir’s eyes flew open, his breathing tight and shallow as he took in his surroundings. He was at home, in his bed. Everything was fine and everyone was safe. He glanced over to his right to convince him of that fact.

Sure enough, his wife slept soundly, and most importantly safely, by his side. He settled back down, his breathing finally going back to normal. He reached over and gently pulled Ahiru to him, bringing her close. She stirred slightly, and mumbled in her sleep. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, feeling grateful for the fact that she was safe and in his arms.


End file.
